DLC - Hamlet
Hamlet est la troisième extension de Don't Starve. ''Il a été annoncée officiellement le 13 Septembre 2018. La bêta a durée du 15 au 29 Octobre 2018, la version Early Access du 8 Novembre au 6 Décembre pour une sortie courant Décembre 2018. Le jeu sera gratuit pour ceux ayant participés à la période de Bêta fermée. Pour les autres, il sera à 5,69 euros. Description officielle '''Version VO' :' In ''Don’t Starve : Hamlet, Wilson discovers a lost town of aristocratic Pigmen nestled within a foreboding tropical jungle. Reacquaint to city life with pig shops, houses, new items, biomes and more, or delve into the ancient pig ruins and try your hand at treasure hunting in this new single player expansion. '''Traduction VF : Dans Don't Starve : Hamlet, Wilson découvre une ville perdue peuplée de cochons aristocrates, en plein coeur d'une jungle menaçante. Découvrez la vie citadine avec ses échoppes de cochons, ses maisons, ses nouveaux items, ses biomes et bien d'autres surprises encore, ou partez explorer des ruines porcines et tentez votre chance dans les chasses au trésor, grâce à cette nouvelle extension solo. Caractéristiques NOTE : Les informations relatées ici sont celles issues du Wikia EN donnés par les Bêta testeurs du jeu. Il se peut que les données relatées ci-dessous soient modifiées une fois le produit final distribué. Le DLC comprend : 'Monde' *'Présence de 3 saisons et des évènements météorologiques spéciaux :' **''(Automne) Saison tempérée (Temparate Season) **(Hiver)'' Saison humide (Humid Season) **''(Printemps)'' Saison luxuriante (Lust Season) **Aporkalypse **Brouillard (Fog) *'De nouveaux biomes :' **Champ de bataille (Battleground) **Champs (Cultivated) **Ville de cochons (Pig City) **Banlieue (Suburbs) **Peint (Painted) **Plaines (Plains) **Forêt tropicale (Rainforest) **Forêt tropicale profonde (Deep Rainforest) **Forêt tropicale gazée (Gas Rainforest) **Étang (Lily Pond) **Sommet (Pinacle) **'Biomes souterrains :' *** Fissure (Cave Cleft) *** Anciennes Ruines porcines (Ancient Pig Ruins) *** Réseau de souterrains (Mant Hill) *'Nouvelles structures naturelles :' ** Dalle de pierre (Stone Slab) ** Tas de bouse (Dung Pile) ** Flaque scintillante (Sparking Pool) ** Nid électrifié (Thundernest) ** Camp de bandits secret (Secret bandit camp) ** Antre de la mandragore (Mandrake Hill) ** Nid de moucherons (Gnat Mound) ** Tour de garde (Watch Tower) **Maison de ferme (Farm House) **Logement de carrière (Quarry Lodgings) **Maison de ville (Town House) ** Lampadaire (Lamp Post) ** Vitrine de la Galerie Royale (Royal Gallery Exhibit) ** Entrée des ruines (Ruins enter) ** Pot cassé (Smashing pot) ** Bouchon de pierre (Stone Plug) ** Trou sinistre (Spooky Hole) ** Fontaine de jeunesse (Fountain of Youth) ** Fontaine à voeux (Wishing Well) ** Calendrier Aporkalypse (Aporkalypse Calendar) ** Nid de BFB (BFB Nest) *'Échoppes de cochons :' ** SPA[[SPA| - La Queue en Tire-bouchon]] (Curly Tails Mud Spa) ** Jardinerie[[Jardinerie| - Les fleurs de Miss Truie]] (Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements) ** Magasin généraliste[[Magasin généraliste| - Au Bazar des Porcelets]] (Pigg and Pigglet's General Store) ** Armurerie[[Armurerie| - La défense du sanglier ]](The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop) ** Arcane[[Arcane| - Le Cochon Volant]] (The Flying Pig Arcane Shop) ** Chapelier[[Chapelier| - Le Chapeau aux oreilles de cochon]] (The Sow's Ear Hat Shop) ** Traiteur[[Traiteur| - La Gamelle gastronomique]] (The Sterling Trough Deli) ** Antiquaire[[Antiquaire| - "La Porcherie" Cabinet de curiosité]] ('The Sty' Oddities Emporium) ** Académie de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Academy) ** Hôtel de ville de Swinesbury (Swinesbury City Hall) ** Épicerie de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Fine Grocer's) ** Échange de minéraux de Swinesbury (Swinesbury Mineral Exchange) ** Palais (Palace) 'Mécaniques' *'Nouveaux onglets d'artisanat pour les objets créables :' **Chasse au trésor (Treasure Hunting) **Rénovation (Renovate) **Planification urbaine (City Planning) **Main verte (Green Thumb) *'Économie :' **Oincs **Cochons marchands (Pig Traders) **Échoppes de cochons (Pig Shops) *Maison personnalisable : Baraque Penchée (Slanty Shanty) *Rhume des foins (Hay Fever) Personnages * Warbucks * Wilba * Wormwood Créatures *'Cochons :' ** Banquier ** Esthéticien(ne) ** Collectionneur ** Commerçante ** Professeur ** Fermier ** Fleuriste ** Cochon masqué ** Maire Truffelston ** Mineur ** Reine cochon ** Garde royal ** Ouvrier ** Chasseur ** Érudit ** Couturière ** Huissier *'Créatures :' * Mouchiole ** Coléroptère * Nuée de moucherons * Pangorelin (Pangolden) * Foudroiseau (Thunderbird) * Pog (Pog) * Bousier (Dung Beetle) * Écureuil orange et Écureuil noir (Piko) * Paon (Peagawk) * Perroquet (variante bleue) * Pigeon (Pigeon) * Martin-Pêcheur (King-Fisher) * Hippopotacerf (Hippopotamoose) * Ornipique (Platapine) * Grenouille venimeuse (Poison Dartfrog) * Scorpion (Scorpion) * Claque-dent (Snaptooth) * Claque-dent géante (Snaptooth flytrap) * Singe-araignée (Spider monkey) * Chauve-souris vampire (Vampire Bat) * Vipère (Viper) * Raléoptère (Weevole) * Mant (Mant) * Mant guerrier (Warrior Mant) * Ronces (Bramble) *Lianes pendantes (Hanging Vines) * Ancêtre mandragore (Elder Mandrake) * Colosse d'acier (Iron Hulk) * Maxameleon *Esprit ancien (Ancient Spirit) * Reine Womant (Queen Womant) * Ver Géant (Giant Grub) * Pugalisk (Pugalisk) * Ancien Héraut (Ancient Herald) * BFB * Ro Bin ** Pierre de Ro Bin 'Plantes :' * Arbre tropical (Claw Palm) ** Arbre cocon (Cocooned Tree) ** Arbre tropical en fleur (Blooming Tree) ** Arbre tropical malade (Sick Tree) * Arbre à thé (Tea Tree) * Palmier griffon (Clawn Palm Tree) * Arbre tubercule (Tuber Tree) * Fleurs exotiques (Exotic Flower) * Hautes herbes (Tall Grass) * Topiaire complexe (Intricate Topiary) * Parterre décoratif (Lawn Decoration) * Haie (Hedge) * Ortie (Nettle Vine) * Fleur magique (Magic Flower) * Nénuphar (Lily pad) Objets *'Objets créables :' ** Cisailles (Shears) ** Chapeau chandelle (Cork Candle Hat) ** Outil de déminage (Disarming Tool) ** Marteau d'archéologue (Ball Pein Hammer)) ** Tamis du chercheur d'or (Gold Pan) ** Loupe (Magnifying Glass) ** Longue-vue (Spyglass) ** Bug B'Gone ** Arroseur (Sprinkler) ** Fonderie (Smelter) ** Ventilateur (Oscillating Fan) ** Hallebarde (Halberd) ** Batte de liège (Cork Bat) **Objets abîmés (Weathered Objects) ** Sifflet à oiseaux (Bird Whistle) ** Oeuf de pierre (Stone egg) ** Oeuf pétrifié (Petrified egg) ** Manteau de Raléoptère (Weevole Mantle) ** Chapeau froissé (Swashy Hat) ** Masque de Mant (Mant Mask) ** Costume de Mant (Mant Suit) ** Beau casque (Fancy Helmet) ** Armure d'étain (Tin Suit) ** Tromblon (Blunderbuss) ** Baril de liège (Cork Barrel) ** Bardane tropicale (Jungle Burrs) ** Pousse d'arbre griffon (Claw Palm Sapling) ** Hogus Porkusator ** Masque à gaz (Gas Mask) ** Chapeau d'explorateur (Pith Hat) ** Casque foudroyant (Thunderhat) ** Canoë de liège (Corl Bowl Canoe) ** Capuchon (Cowl) ** ** Baume anti-poison (Poison Balm) ** Bouclier de ronce (Bramble Husk) ** Piège de ronce (Bramble Trap) ** Compost (Compost Wrap) *'Nourriture :' ** Aloès (Aloe) *** Aloès cuit (Aloe cooked) ** Asperge (Asparagus) *** Asperge cuite (Aspargus cooked) ** Larves de haricot (Bean bugs) *** Larves de haricot cuisinés (Bean bugs cooked) ** Limace gluante (Gummy slug) *** Limace gluante cuite (Gummy slug cooked) ** Cuisses de grenouilles venimeuses (Poison Dartfrog Legs) *** Cuisses de grenouilles venimeuses cuites (Poison Dartfrog Legs cooked) ** Radis (Radish) *** Radis cuit (Cooked Radish) ** Cru : Coque de graine *** Cuisiné : Coque de graines cuit ** Tubercule (Tuber) *** Tubercule cuit (Cooked tuber) ** Tubercule germé (Blooming tuber) *** Tubercule germé cuit (Cooked Blooming tuber) ** Fleur de lotus (Lotus flower) ** Racines de lotus cuites (Cooked lotus root) ** Tige de Claque-dent (Flytrap Stalk) ** Feuillage taillé (Clippings) ** Nectar ** Eau magique (Magic Water) ** Feuille d'ortie (Nettle) *'Recette de la Mijoteuse :' ** Soupe d'asperge (Asparagus Soup) ** Feijoada ** Gateau gluant (Gummy Cake) ** Tacos (Hard Shell Tacos) ** Roulé d'ortie (Nettle Rolls) ** Soupe de serpent (Snack Bone Soup) ** Boisson aux légumes épicés (Spicy Vegetable Stinger) ** Sandwich au jambon fumé (Steamed Ham Sandwich) ** Thé (Tea) *'Items :' ** Acte de propriété (Deed of home ownership) ** Contrat de sécurité (Security contract) ** Clé de la ville (Key to the city) ** Couronne royale (Royal Crown) ** Sceptre royal (Regal Scepter) ** Clef de la galerie royale (Royal Gallery Key) ** Marteau du juge (Executive Hammer) ** Carte du camp des bandits (Bandit Stash Map) **'Les reliques : *** Idole inconnue (Lost idol) *** Totem inconnu (Lost totem) *** Fragment de relique (Relic fragment) *** Truie bleue (Blue Sow) *** Truffe ornée de bijoux (The Jeweled Truffle) ** Oinc ** Phérostone (Pherostone) ** Bâton de traque (Stalking Stick) ** Poussière d'or (Gold dust) ** Minerai de fer (Iron Ore) ** Métal allié (Alloy) ** Chitine (Chitin) ** Liège (Cork) ** Tige de Claque-dent (Flytrap Stalk) ** Feuillage taillé (Clipping) ** Plume de paon (Peagawk Plume) ** Peau de cochon (Skin pig) ** Os de serpent (Snake bone) ** Plume foudroyante (Thunder Feather) ** Carapace de Raléoptère (Weevole Carapace) ** Corne de hippopotacerf (Hippopotamoose Antler) ** Pique d'ornipique (Platapine Quill) *'Portion de terrain :' **Sol cultivé **Sol de pierre plane **Sol de sable peint **Pelouse (Mossy Turf) **Portion de route pavée (Stone Road Turf, même nom que celles du jeu de base ?) **Portion de sol de forêt tropicale (Rainforest Turf) *'Nouveaux bibelots :' **Queen Malfalfa **Carte postale du Palais royal **Can of Silly String *'Adaptation de mécaniques pour certains objets :' ** Le Prestihatitator demande des Hogus Porkusator (?) car il n'y a pas de lapins dans le monde de Hamlet. ** Les poissons ont une texture différente, plus proche d'une carpe **Les fantômes sont remplacés par les Esprits anciens. en:Don't Starve: Hamlet Catégorie:Mise à jour - DLC Catégorie:Ébauche Catégorie:DLC - Hamlet